Amour
by Park Hyo Ra
Summary: OS. WonMi Fic. This Fic ISN'T MINE. Don't Like Don't Read


**This fic ISN'T MINE**

* * *

**Pairing: WonMi**

**Rated: T**

**All of Super Junior © God, Parents, and Themselves**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Tidak menerima flame dan bash.**

**Masih mau flame dan bash? Lebih baik anda ****mengambil kursus bahasa. Karena sepertinya anda masih butuh bimbingan dalam membaca. *evil smirk**

* * *

Mungkin salahnya tidak sependapat dengan orang lain tentang masalah cinta.

Tetapi Zhou Mi merasa sudah besar dan tidak mau urusan cinta miliknya dicampuri oleh kedua orang tua yang selalu ingin tahu dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya seorang diri di kamar.

"Zhou Mi, urusan cinta seorang anak itu harus didiskusikan dengan orang tuanya. Memangnya kamu mau, menjalin sebuah hubungan tanpa saran dari orang tua?"

Sejak jaman apa memangnya peraturan yang memberatkan hidup seorang anak itu pernah tertulis di dalam buku undang-undang negaranya?

Dia yang memang pada dasarnya (mencoba) menjadi anak baik dari sejak kecil hanya bisa tersenyum selebar-lebarnya di depan orang tuanya—berharap dengan senyum lebar yang ditampilkan olehnya, orang tuanya akan segera pergi dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan dirinya berdua dengan privasi miliknya.

Ternyata tersenyum tidak memecahkan masalah.

"Jadi, Zhou Mi, apakah kau sekarang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?"

Untungnya, Zhou Mi bukan orang yang gampang memerah wajahnya.

"Kurasa," dia hanya berharap sikap jujurnya ini tidak akan membuat dunia menjadi jungkir balik, atau yang lebih parahnya lagi, membuat seluruh dunia bersuhu seperti gurun sahara ataupun antartika, "Interaksiku dengannya bisa dibilang sebagai sebuaah hubungan."

Oh ya, Zhou Mi sudah mengucapkannya. Dan diingatkan, dia tidak menelan ludah gugup saat mengatakan sebuah kejujuran yang sebenarnya memalukan diakui oleh seorang pria kepada orang tuanya.

"Hubungan yang seperti apa?"

Hubungan yang seperti apa?

Zhou Mi juga tidak mengetahuinya.

"Mungkin, hubungan tanpa status?"

'Tak'

Zhou Mi meringis.

Kenapa buah dari kejujurannya malah sebuah jitakan sih?

"Pastikan jika besok hubunganmu dengannya jelas! Paham?"

Dia mengangguk.

Orang tuanya tersenyum, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

'Brak!'

Paling tidak, pikir Zhou Mi sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan miliknya, orang tuanya yang cerewet sudah keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

Zhou Mi merasa menjadi orang bodoh.

Karena suruhan dari orang tuanya, kini dia sedang duduk di sebuah café, memperhatikan jalan raya yang terlihat dari kaca tembus pandang di samping kanannya, sambil menunggu Choi Siwon yang pastinya 20 menit lagi akan sampai.

Oh ya! Zhou Mi tahu jika Choi Siwon akan datang 20 menit lagi, karena memang dia datang lebih cepat daripada janji pertemuan mereka di café tersebut.

Bodoh, 'kan?

"Hey, Zhou Mi!" oh! Ternyata orang yang ditunggu juga datang lebih cepat! Kebetulan yang menguntungkan, eh? "Kupikir janji pertemuan kita kurang dari 20 menit lagi?"

Tidak mau terlihat seperti orang melamun, Zhou Mi segera menoleh ke arah Choi Siwon, dan memperlihatkan senyum yang biasa berada di bibirnya dengan kaku.

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat, jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang lebih cepat. Lagipula, di rumah membosankan."

Padahal jelas-jelas dia izin dari kantornya karena sibuk memiih baju yang akan dikenakan untuk bertemu dengan Choi Siwon.

"Oh, begitu."

Dan untungnya, Siwon bukan orang yang hobi untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut.

"Jadi, Siwon," setelah berdehem terlebih dahulu, Zhou Mi memulai dengan tersenyum, "Menurutmu hu-hub-hubb—"

Oh, ayolah! Kenapa mengucapkan kata 'hubungan' saja lidahnya menjadi bermasalah?

"Hub…?"

"Menurutmu hu-hu-hubb—"

"Apa sih?"

Ayo, Zhou Mi! Tinggal ucapkan kata 'hubungan' saja susahnya minta ampun!

Bagaimana nanti kalau mengucapkan kalimat '_Wo ai ni_'?

"Hu-Hubb-Hubbu—"

"Aku pergi!"

Keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya dan perkataan Siwon tadi sama sekali tak membantu.

Ayo, Zhou Mi! Kau bisa!

"MENURUTMU HUBUNGAN KITA BERDUA ITU SEPERTI APA?"

Gila. Dia kelepasan, sampai-sampai berteriak dan membuat seisi café melihatnya dengan pandangan 'anak-muda-memang-apa-masalahmu-hah-?'

Malu, dia segera mengambil gelas minumannya dan meneguknya dengan cepat—mencoba menghilangkan rasa malu yang merayapi dirinya.

Matanya menangkap gerakan tidak nyaman yang dibuat oleh Siwon.

Oh yeah, Sudah pasti jika setelah kejadian ini Siwon akan menjauhinya—atau yang lebih buruknya lagi, mengolok-oloknya.

Ah! Zhou Mi seharusnya—

"Hubungan kita? Kurasa, hubungan kita bisa disebut sebagai hubungan mutualisme."

Kau tahu? Perut Zhou Mi menggelegak tidak nyaman saat mendengar kalimat Siwon yang memiliki banyak makna tersebut.

Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya—teringat dengan pertanyaan Zhou Mi saat mereka berdua berada di café siang tadi.

"_Hubungan kita? Kurasa, hubungan kita bisa disebut sebagai hubungan mutualisme."_

Siwon kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Kenapa bisa aku mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu?" orang yang sedang dimabuk dengan cinta ternyata memang sulit untuk mencari jawaban yang rasional, "Tapi jika aku terus terang jika aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai pacar, bisa-bisa aku—"

Kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengakui perasaan kepada orang yang disukai secara langsung? Kenapa rasanya Siwon ingin sekali mengirim kata '_Wo ai ni_' kepada Zhou Mi melalui surat? Kenapa—

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus berputar di dalam otak Siwon sepertinya sudah bekerjasama untuk membuatnya gila.

Siwon yang tidak ingin terus menerus terganggu dengan pikirannya tentang Zhou Mi, langsung membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan memejamkan mata.

"_MENURUTMU HUBUNGAN KITA BERDUA ITU SEPERTI APA?"_

Siwon segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat pertanyaan Zhou Mi—yang dihiasi juga dengan teriakan, terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam otaknya yang perlu istirahat.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi ke psikiater." desisnya sambil mengambil posisi duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, "Kenapa semua tentang dirinya selalu membuat otakku terus mengulangnya seperti kaset rusak?"

Karena itu berarti kau mencintainya sepenuh hati.

"Menyebalkan!"

Siwon mengambil ponselnya, dan mengontak nomor ponsel Zhou Mi.

"_Sial! Kenapa perasaan ini terus berkembang setiap harinya?"_

Tut… Tut…

Masuk ke pesan suara.

Siwon menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit.

"Zhou Mi, aku tahu jika kau akan merasa aneh jika aku mengatakan ini—apalagi kita memiliki _gender_ yang sama. Tapi, aku harus mengatakan kalimat ini. _wo ai ni_, Zhou Mi."

Siwon menghela napas tenang.

"Aku sudah mengungkapkannya," pikirnya, "Dan aku ingin mengungkapkannya secara langsung padanya, walau itu tidak akan pernah mungkin jika aku tidak memiliki keberanian yang mampu mendorongku untuk mengatakannya secara langsung padanya."

Zhou Mi bangun dengan mata yang terasa berat karena jam beker yang berada di atas meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Uh!"

Ditutupnya kedua telinganya dengan bantal.

"Berisik!"

'Prang!'

Terdengar suara teriakan Ibunya dari dapur, sesaat setelah jam beker yang mengganggu kenyamanan tidurnya tadi dia banting, "Zhou Mi! Jangan bilang jika jam beker yang baru dibelikan Ayah itu kau banting!"

Awalnya Zhou Mi tidak menghiraukan perkataan Ibunya. Tetapi—

"Jika kau tidak segera bangun, ponselmu akan Ibu sita!"

Ternyata ancaman tersebut benar-benar mempan.

"Iya, bu. Aku sudah bangun," ujarnya dengan suara parau khas orang baru bangun tidur, "Memangnya ada apa? Bukannya baru jam 6 pagi?"

Terdengar suara gumaman aneh dari Ibunya.

"Ibu?"

"Ah, Zhou Mi. Bisa antarkan bekal Ayahmu ke kantornya? Ayahmu lupa membawa bekal ke kantor, dan Ibu khawatir jika Ayahmu akan kelaparan di tempat kerja."

Zhou Mi mengerutkan keningnya, jelas bingung, "Bekal? Bukankah Ayah punya uang saku dari Ibu?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak," suara Ibunya yang terdengar penuh perhitungan membuatnya merasa jika aka nada berita buruk, "Sekarang ekonomi keluarga kita sedang mengalami krisis. Jadi, kau dan juga Ayahmu diharuskan membawa bekal makan siang setiap hari—untuk menghemat uang pengeluaran keluarga kita."

Tubuh Zhou Mi segera terjatuh dengan posisi jungkir balik saat mendengar kalimat Ibunya yang terdengar bagaikan sebuah ancaman mengerikan seumur hidup.

"APA?"

"Sekarang cepat mandi dan antarkan bekal untuk Ayahmu. Kalau tidak, maka ponselmu akan Ibu—"

"Iya! Iya! Cerewet!"

"Apa kau bilang? Zhou Mi! Kau benar-benar—"

Zhou Mi segera melesatkan kedua kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi.

'Tak. Tak. Tak.'

"Ibu? Bekal Ayah mana?"

'Blam'

Zhou Mi menggaruk pelipisnya. Ibunya benar-benar marah, ya? Sampai-sampai, bekal milik Ayahnya dibanting tanpa perasaa di atas meja.

"Baik Ibu. Aku berangkat!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Zhou Mi hanya tersenyum aneh.

Selalu seperti ini. Marah tanpa sebab, tetapi besok langsung kembali seperti semula lagi. Karakter Ibunya berbeda 180 derajat dari karakter Ayahnya—tapi hal itu yang menguntungkan dirinya.

"Zhou Mi! Sebagai hukuman, ponselmu mulai hari ini Ibu sita!"

Mata Zhou Mi membulat lebar. Ditaruhnya bekal milik Ayahnya di atas meja, dan diperiksanya kantung celana _jeans_ miliknya.

Kosong melompong.

"Ibu!"

Zhou Mi berjalan dengan gontai ke kantor tempat Ayahnya bekerja.

Ini dia. Hari terburuk dalam hidupnya, pada tanggal 16, bulan 5, tahun 2012.

'Tap. Tap.'

Zhou Mi tersenyum pada resepsionis, lalu bertanya di mana ruangan tempat Ayahnya bekerja.

Segera, setelah resepsionis memperbolehkannya masuk dan mengatakan di mana ruangan Ayahnya, Zhou Mi langsung pergi menuju lift.

'Tep'

"Zhou Mi?"

Oh, sial! Suara Siwon!

"S-Siwon?"

Tingkahnya menjadi aneh dan kaku setelah mendengar suara Siwon. Telapak tangannya berkeringat, membuat bekal milik Ayahnya terjatuh ke bawah.

"Ah!"

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Siwon?"

Siwon tersenyum padanya, "Aku menemui Ayahku sebentar. Ayahku bekerja di sini."

Dia hanya membalas perkataan Siwon dengan senyuman, lalu berbalik dan menatap pintu lift yang tertutup dengan intens.

"Jadi, apa kau memeriksa ponselmu?"

Zhou Mi menggeleng, tanpa menoleh kepada Siwon—yang kini ekspresinya tanpa senyum, sarat akan kekecewaan.

'Ting'

"Aku duluan, Siwon."

"Tunggu!" tangan Zhou Mi segera digenggam oleh Siwon, lalu dengan gerakan cepat, pemuda bermarga Choi itu menarik tangan itu dengan keras—membuat tubuh pemiliknya masuk kembali ke dalam lift, "Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Zhou Mi."

Apa yang—?

"Mungkin ini terasa aneh, dan lagi, kemarin aku pun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya padamu," mata Siwon menatap kedua manik matanya dengan intens, membuatnya bergerak-gerak gelisah, "Zhou Mi, _wo ai ni_."

Mata Zhou Mi melebar dengan dramatis.

"Aku minta maaf. Mungkin setelah ini kau akan membenciku. Tapi aku—"

"_Wo ye ai ni_."

Demi Tuhan! Itu hanya sebuah refleks karena Zhou Mi terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Choi Siwon!

Tetapi, tepat setelah Zhou Mi mengatakan kalimat itu, tubuhnya segera tertarik ke depan, dan bibirnya langsung bertemu dengan bibir Choi Siwon.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

**Ibu Zhou Mi tertawa histeris saat mendengar pesan suara yang ada di dalam ponsel milik anaknya.**

"_**Zhou Mi, aku tahu jika kau akan merasa aneh jika aku mengatakan ini—apalagi kita memiliki gender yang sama. Tapi, aku harus mengatakan kalimat ini. wo ai ni, Zhou Mi."**_

"**Memangnya sebegitu sulitnya apa mengatakan secara langsung kalimat semudah itu?"**

**Dan rencana kotor untuk menggoda anaknya setelah pulang nanti langsung terbentuk di dalam otaknya yang sebelumnya panas.**

"**Paling tidak, sebagai pembalasan karena kau telah menyebut ibu cerewet, Zhou Mi!"**

* * *

A/N : Haha! Di End dengan sangat tidak menyenangkan!

* * *

Publisher note : Fic ini bukan punya saya. Saya req fic ini dari author lain yang tak mau disebut namanya. Dia sih bilangnya author samar-samar #plak Mungkin ada yang tau dari gaya tulisannya. Ada yang bisa tebak? Kecupan hangat dari Heebum menanti #plak

Hey, let we know what you think of this fic.

So, review? ^^


End file.
